Bloody Claws
by Bubbawheat
Summary: Vincent spent a long time in that coffin of his. But what if Cloud wasn't the first to find him?


# Bloody Claws

_by Bubbawheat  
[Bubbawheat@ematic.com][1]  
[The Whole in the Universe: Fanfics][2]_

  
Author's note: This is an event in Vincent's life after he had been in the mansion for several years. This also assumes that before he became a Turk, he was a regular officer for Shin-ra, similar to a beat cop. Also, he had the claw while he was an officer, but was forced to remove it when he became a Turk. (and of course, got it back when whatever it was happened to him) Well, that's all, enjoy the show :)  
  
*Warning, contains some violent images and mature language*   
  
  
The absolute, beautiful darkness of the coffin was only complemented by the complete silence. Never one to succumb to chlostraphobia, Vincent even enjoyed the tight press of the walls against his body. It was almost comforting, with the soft, velvet lining and the lid sealed tightly, cutting off the air that he no longer needed to breathe, and the light he no longer needed to be able to see. The tiny cocoon of his coffin provided him the time to be alone with his thoughts. Even though he was not completely alone, there was only the hint of a presence, and it never brought it's attention to his existence. It had been this way for a long time, and he knew that it would be this way for an even longer time yet.  
  
Vincent idlly studied the metal claw on his left hand. Many people that once knew him thought that the shiny, metal claws were merely for decoration, something that looked nice. He was never seen without one of his trusty guns somewhere upon his body, and how can a mere claw compare to the absolute force of a rifle at point blank. But ammo was not infinite, and guns are not always the best weapon to use. He had been forced to use his claw on several occasions. It used to shine brightly, but it has been dulled through the years from blood, scratched by bone, and tarnished by time. His other hand came around to scrape off a small fleck of dried blood. How long had that been on there? Who does it belong to?  
  
He laid his hand down next to him. That was a very long time ago. Even before he was a Turk, he always resented the fact that they denied him the use of his claw. Strange how a part of your life can come back when you least expect it. But when he was a mere officer in Sector 3, he always wore it, mostly hidden under his uniform. Vincent recalled one occasion while he was making his rounds. He was with his partner patrolling the back alleys late at night. He was surprised by a startled shout. Vincent turned to see a large, dark shape knock his partner to the ground. Immediately, He brought his gun around, but another creature slammed him in the back, knocking him to the ground, and sending his gun skidding along the slick pavement. The blow stunned him for a second, but he quickly recovered and reached up to grab the thing by its neck before it could bring it's sharp fangs down on him. The sharp points of his claw sunk deep into the soft flesh of the creature. Dark blood poured out, splashing onto his face and sending a foul stech into his nose. His arm was almost pulled out of its socket as the creature flailed and spasmed for a few moments before finally lying still. Vincent threw the creature off him and got his gun, prepared to save his partner... what was his name? He could still see the thing on top of him, and he fired. The small explosion from his pistol shed a minute amount of light on the scene, just enough for him to see his fellow's arm laying several feet away from his body. He rushed over to the soldier's side as the large beast collapsed to the side. His face was gone. It wasn't covered in blood, or wounds, it was just... gone. He brought the body to the station morgue, and they had the nerve to reprimand him for leaving his beat while on duty. What the hell was his fucking name!  
  
His chest rose to touch the coffin lid as he sighed. Yes, the claw was much more than decoration. Why can't he remember that guy's name? Vincent put his arm down beside him. It didn't really matter, there was nothing he could do about it anymore. His thoughts drifted away from his past and turned to rest. They always did, the best thing to pass the time, letting the void take him. His eyes closed as he drifted off into unconsiousness, far away from any thoughts of the past, far away from any thoughts at all.  
  


* * *

  
Jake was walking along the street, when he saw Gina walking in the other direction. He rushed up to her and said quickly "Hey Gina, have you heard about the murders?"  
  
"What?! Where did you hear something like that, Jake?"  
  
"I just heard, Vick and Wedge never came home last night, and the police found their bodies at the old manor. They said they were probably killed by a large animal, 'cause they had claw marks all over their bodies."  
  
Gina turned pale "Shut up! Don't talk about things like that, it's sick, and I don't wanna hear it!" she turned away, her eyes glistening with tears as she quietly said to herself "I... I can't believe they're... gone." as she thought about it, she realized who was telling her all this, then turned on Jake "You better not be lying to me, just to make me cry, are you."  
  
Jake shook his head defensively "No, why would I do something like that to you."  
  
Gina quickly replied "Because you're always tricking people. I'm not even going to listen to any more of this, good-bye!" she turned around and began to walk away.   
Jake caught up with her and walked backwards in front of her "But I'm not lying! You can ask the police, or my dad, or your parents. I just heard about it a little while ago." he stopped and put his hands on Gina's shoulders "I know this is a shock, but I would never lie about something this serious."  
  
Jake did make a little sense. Even though he always played jokes on her, he never went this far "I... I guess you're right. So, is there going to be a funeral or something?" Gina pulled a handkerchief from her purse to wipe her eyes.  
  
"Why would there be a funeral, it's not like they're dead or anything." Jake smiled and ran off, but Gina caught up to him and punched him several times, despite his attempts to block "Ow, that hurts!" Even as he said this, he was still laughing.  
  
"Serves you right, getting me all worked up for nothing. I should have known, just another one of those stupid urban legends. I'm outta here." She finished off with one more punch, and walked back to her house.  
  
"Geez, it's not like it's any big deal. God, women get so worked up over things like that. It was pretty funny though." Jake said to himself, as he headed home, chuckling to himself all the way.  
  
Before he made it home, Rez, from the police ran up to him. "Jake, oh my God! You have to tell everybody. We just found Vick and Wedge's bodies up in the old manor. They were attacked by some large animal. They had claw marks all over their body. You need to warn everyone to stay away from the manor. Can you do this?"  
  
Jake's mouth worked a few moments, He was unable to reply. Finally, he managed to utter a few words "C... c... claws? B... b... but I just told... Gina... W... Wedge... a... and... Vick?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said, Wedge and Vick. Up in the old manor, can you tell everybody so they will stay away from the manor untill we finish investigating?"  
  
"Y... Yeah, yeah, sure."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, don't forget to tell Wedge and Vick. By the way, you shouldn't be playing tricks on Gina. It's not nice." Jake's face turned a bright red as he realized that he had just been fooled. Even though Rez was **the** coolest officer anyone knew, he never would have believed him to be able to pull such a prank on **the** prankster!  
  
As Jake finished his walk home, and soon enough, he was chuckling again as a magnificent plan began forming in his head. Yes, this was going to be fun, this was going to be very fun...  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Jake spent the entire night thinking about what he was going to do to get everyone back. He went throught countless variations, thinking about every detail until it was absolutly perfect. He finally decided what he was going to do, the greatest joke of them all. They would be talking about this for years.  
  
The next day, he went to school. It was Friday, the perfect day for his little prank. Before his first class, he met up with Vick and Wedge. "Hey, have you heard the news?"  
  
"No, what's up?" Vick answered.  
  
"Well, I've heard some stories about the old manor, and I was wondering if you wanted to go check it out?"  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" asked Wedge.  
  
Jake's lip curled in a sly smile "Well, Gina's going to be coming along too"  
  
Vick's eyes brightened and Wedge smiled "That's good enough for me, when is it?"  
  
"Big deal, what's in it for me?"  
  
"Did I mention the keg?" Jake knew he couldn't get a keg, but when this thing goes down, it won't matter. He just needed to get everybody there, and the rest will take care of itself, and just in case, he could still get some beer, at least.  
  
"A keg! Why didn't you mention that in the first place, so when do we drink, I mean, when is it?"  
  
"Great, we're meeting outside the gate at ten sharp, be there."  
  
"Alright." Vick and Wedge said in unison as they turned to go to class.  
  
Jake shook his head, this was going to be too easy. Physics, how he hated physics. Well, at least he'd be able to talk to Gina there.  
  
Jake entered his classroom and went to his seat, in the back corner. Gina was already there, along with another girl that he had never seen before. "Hey Gina, who's your friend?"  
  
Gina looked up and narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was "Jake, this is my cousin, Heather. Heather, this is Jake, keep an eye on him, and don't believe anything he says."  
  
"Heather, what a nice name. And don't listen to Gina, she just likes me and doesn't want to admit it." Jake backed out of the way before Gina's hand came around, and he took his seat next to Heather. "Anyway, I'm hosting a little party down at the old manor, and was wondering if you wanted to come along?"  
  
"We're not interested." Gina replied immediately.  
  
"Hey, now wait a minute, I think it sounds interesting." Heather said, then leaned over to Gina and whispered "Besides, Jake is cute, come on. Let's go, it'll be fun."  
  
"You don't know what you're getting into. It won't be fun, it'll be a disaster." Gina whispered back.  
  
"What are you two girls talking about. You're not talking about me are you?" Jake taunted.  
  
"Oh shut up, we're having a discussion here." Gina said.  
  
"That does it, we're going, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Heather turned around and spoke to Jake "We'll see you there. What time?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Just then the door opened, and Mr. MacEnlaw walked in and started the class. Jake ignored him and thought about the old manor, and ten tonight. He was almost giddy with anticipation. Several hours later, the final bell rang, and he bolted out the door, and went to the back of the school, where he knew Rez would be. He always was assigned to patrol the back of the school to make sure the kids weren't doing drugs, or whatever. Sure enough, Rez was there, on his motorcycle and in full Shin-ra regailia.  
  
"Hey, Rez, what's happening?"  
  
Rez's head snapped up and he drew his gun. Jake froze in place, but Rez quickly lowered it when he saw who it was "Oh, sorry about that. I... uh... was expecting trouble. So, what's up?"  
  
Jake knew that he was sleeping, but didn't say anything. "Well, I was thinking about that stuff you said about the old manor, and I've been a little worried."  
  
"Oh, why's that?"  
  
"Well, what you said made me think. There hasn't been anyone up there in a long time, so anything could be living in there. And last night, I was hearing strange sounds." Jake was proud of his ability to lie with a completely straight face, he even wanted to be an actor when he grew up. He also knew that Rez was a nice guy, and he would help him out. Even though some people would be worried about bringing a Shin-ra officer along, when he had promised beer, but Rez was a cool guy. And while he kept the peace at school, he had never once broken up a party. In fact, a couple times near the end of his shift, he even joined in.  
  
"Oh really, so what do you want me to do about it?" Rez sounded slightly worried. He really was a nice guy.  
  
"Well, I've gotten a few people together, and we were going to check out the mansion, and I was wondering if you would come along in case we ran into trouble."  
  
"Well, sure I'll come along, when is this going to be?"  
  
"Ten. And thanks, I'll see you there." Jake waved as he ran to his house. He wouldn't have much time to prepare, but he could finish get everything ready soon enough. And then, it was just a matter of time before everyone arrived. The best part was, they were never going to expect it. This was going to be great!  
  


* * *

  
  
Jake paced back and forth in front of the old mansion. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This was going to be so great. He had everything set up, all ready for everyone to get here. He looked at his watch: 9:58. Only two more minutes. He hoped everyone would be on time.  
  
Footsteps brought a smile to Jake's face as he turned around to greet Gina and Heather. "Hello ladies." He said in a slick voice.  
  
Gina placed her hand on her hips and gave Jake a piercing look "So, where's everyone else, I thought you said this was going to be a party. I knew it! You are full of shit! Come on Heather, let's go before he does something stupid." Gina turned and grabbed Heather's arm, expecting to pull her along, but she didn't budge.  
  
"Hey, we're a little early, everyone's just not here yet. I told you we should have waited another couple minutes." Heather jerked her arm out of Gina's grasp, and Gina turned back around and crossed her arms in a huff.  
  
Gina suddenly screamed as her eyes were covered by a pair of hands "Guess who." The voice belonged to Vick, and Wedge came up behind him.  
  
"So, where's the beer." Wedge said as he looked around.  
  
"Glad you two could make it, there's just one more person to come, and we'll be all set. Don't worry, there's beer in the mansion. Just wait a second."  
  
Vick let his hands off of Gina's face and she turned around and smiled "Well, I suppose this thing won't be all bad." Gina smiled, then walked back over to Heather.  
  
"So, who are we waiting for?" Heather asked, ready to start the party.  
  
"Oh, he should be coming soon... There he is." Jake pointed to a figure walking up the sidewalk. As he came closer, Rez was revealed.  
  
"Rez!" Everyone exept Heather said.  
  
"I don't get it, why's everyone happy to see an officer?" Heather asked, confused.  
  
Gina ran up and gave Rez a hug. After she was swung around, she let go and told Heather "Because he's cool. Don't worry about it. Oh yeah, Rez, this is Heather, she's my cousin."  
  
"Hi Heather. So Jake, I wasn't expecting so many people here."  
  
Jake quickly replied "Well, I just figured it'd be more fun with more people."  
  
"Ok." Jake silently sighed to himself, he was glad that Rez didn't say what had brought him here. Well, now that everyone's here, the fun can begin. Jake's hand patted the small remote control he kept in his pocket.  
  
"Come on, everybody, let's go." Jake headed into the mansion, and waved for everone to follow. The steps of the mansion protested at the wieght it had not felt in a long time. The door was hanging off its hinges, and was easily moved to let them in. Jake could not keep a smile from his face as he knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
  
  
Vincent's eyes opened slowly, bringing his mind out of unconscious slumber and back into his enclosed world. Even though he doesn't dream, sleep still brings a sort of release. A lapse into deeper nothingness than the hours of wakefullness inside his coffin. He wondered what time it was. Even after many years spent inside his tomb, he often wondered what time of day it was. Whether he would be eating breakfast, or chasing a resistant civilian, or asleep.  
  
Vincent missed his previous life. Even though he was still alive, in a way, he still considered it his previous life. Completely removed from what he was now. Whatever he could call himself. Images swirled in his mind of his new powers. Beings, much more powerful than anything that should be released into this world. And at any time, they could take over his body, leaving him to merely watch as they destroyed whatever was in their way. But they remain dormant, waiting for the time to strike.  
  
Footsteps shifted Vincent's attention to the outside world. Footsteps? The weak creatures that inhabit the mansion don't make footsteps. What could be making the noise? Visitors? But... who would want to come to this horrid place. Abandoned for years, and he, left alone, where he wanted to stay. It sounded like there was more than one person. Several people entering his domain. They must not find him, but they won't. He was hidden deep in the recesses of the basement, hidden away from prying eyes. But still, they should have no business here. Nothing could interest people in this, this... place.  
  
Vincent could feel the hint of interest in the beings of his unconscious. Their swirling became slightly more erratic. But they would see nothing. They had done this before, and nothing ever came of it. He wondered what they looked like. All he knew of them was what he could sense. And all they brought forth was raw power, bloodlust, and psychotic rage. Things that left unchecked, could destroy him. Their presense was always there, wanting to be let free, but he resisted. Only in times of great need would he ever release their power.  
  
He could still hear the sounds of people in the mansion. There was nothing he could do about it. They would leave shortly, the only thing he needed to do was just let himself slip into unconsiousness. Sleep would bring about peace for a while, and when he awoke, those footsteps would be nothing more than a memory. His eyes slowly shut, bringing his mind into complete darkness.  
  
  
  
The silence in the old mansion was deafening. The group cautiously stepped inside, their fears heightened by the near complete darkness. Jake tried to put his arm around Heather, but was stopped by Gina with a menacing look.  
  
He knew it was time to do something, so he reached into his pocket where there was a small, remote control. A quick press of a button turned on music and a light. The light revealed the room that they were in. There was a piano in the corner, and the rest of the floor was all cleared off. Strangely, there was no dust in a mansion that hasn't been visited in as long as anyone could remember. Also revealed, in the corner, was a small, six-pack of generic beer.  
  
"Beeeer!" yelled both Vick and Wedge as they simultaniously dove for the cheap, luke-warm beer.  
  
Jake took the opportunity to set up an alibi. He walked over to Heather, paused to give the evil eye to Gina and made a swooping bow as he asked elaborately "May I have this dance, fair lady?"  
  
Heather smiled and Gina shook her head in disbelief. Then, Heather took Jake's hand and was twirled around as they started dancing. Gina looked at the two, then looked over at Vick and Wedge fighting each other over the beer, then looked to Rez. She gestured to the dancing couple, Rez shrugged, and they also began dancing.  
  
Jake was ready to put his plan into action. He listened closely to the song, and at just the right moment, it completely stopped, and the lights went out. No one screamed, but they did show their confusion with sparse cursing and muttering. Jake spoke out "What the hell happened?" And, while no one could see, his face was split wide with a smile.  
  
The confusion calmed slightly, and the only noises were Vick and Wedge slurping every last drop out of the now empty cans of beer. Jake took the opportunity to play the hero, which was so much fun, and to put the next part of his plan into action. "It's probably just a fuse or something, I'll go check it out."  
  
Rez spoke up "I'll go with you, in case you need help."  
  
Jake quickly responded "No that's ok, I don't need any help, I'll be fine, you should stay here and make sure no one has any problems."  
  
Rez hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. Jake then went into the other room, which he had prepared earlier. He looked back to make sure no one followed him, then picked up the fake blood. He poured it all over his shoulder, it felt quite sticky as it oozed through the fabric. He then pulled a knife out of his back pocket and cut through his shirt around where he poured the blood. He made four cuts side by side to make it look like it was made by a claw. He looked at his watch, and saw that he could wait a minute more.  
  
Now ready to make his appearance, he grabbed an old vase that he had spotted earlier, screamed, and smashed it on the ground as he ran several yards back into the room with everyone else. "Help, there's a large creature with big eyes, and a huge claw, I hit it with a jar, and I think I lost it. It did get me in the shoulder though.  
  
"What?! let me see." Rez came over and put his hand on his shoulder "You sure are bleeding a lot for a scratch that just happened. But just in case, we should stay here. Gina, here's my spare gun, don't use it unless you are absolutely sure of what you're aiming at." Rez reached down into his boot and pulled out a small pistol, which he handed to Gina.  
  
"Hey, why don't I get a gun?" Jake asked.  
  
"Because I don't trust you with it. Of all of you, Gina is the most responsible, that's why."  
  
Jake couldn't really argue, so he left it alone. Everything had worked out perfectly... but... what now? He thought that everyone would have just ran out of the mansion screaming, but they are going to stay and fight off whatever it was he made up.  
  
  
  
At the scream, Vincent's eyes shot open. There was trouble with the trespassers. He didn't think that they would have had trouble with the lesser residents, they would never bother anyone unless they were threatened or disturbed. But what could have made them scream so?  
  
Maybe there was someone else here also, a killer, or just a bunch of kids playing around. Either way, Vincent's curiosity was definately piqued. His arm reached up and lifted the lid to his home, letting in a rush of air. He stepped out into the open, stretching legs that had not moved in countless years.  
  
The thought that it only took a scream to rouse him from his seclusion made him almost smile, even so, he did deserve a break from the monotonous view of the inside of his eyelids and the old wood of his coffin.  
  
The latch made a soft click as Vincent unlocked to door of his secluded chamber. He looked up the steps to the ground floor, and wondered to himself if it would be worth it.  
  
Inside his head, the swirl of multiple consciousnesses smiled, waiting in anticipation.  
  
  
  
It had been several minutes since Jake had ran into the room, screaming, and things had calmed down slightly, and everyone was getting restless. Wedge was the first to speak.  
  
"Shit, we're outta beer." Vick grabbed the now empty beer cans and threw them against the wall.  
  
"Don't do that, you fucking idiot. You'll grab the attention of whatever got Jake!" Vick said, punching Wedge in the arm.  
  
"How do we know Jake even saw anything, he could just be faking the entire thing. Let's just get outta here." Gina rattled, impatiently.  
  
Jake interrupted "Hey, wait a minute, I'm the one bleeding here, but if you want to go, then go. Oh, and Wedge, there's another case of beer a couple rooms down that way, in a small refridgerator. That is, if you're not scared." Jake showed a slight grin, but continued the fake appearance of pain by grimacing and holding his shoulder.  
  
"Alright!" That was all Wedge needed to hear before he ran out of the room, heading directly where Jake pointed.  
  
"Hey, wait a min- oh nevermind." Rez waved his hand, knowing that he would not be able to keep Wedge away from any hope of beer.  
  
In the other room, Wedge had found the refridgerator and bent down to look for the beer. A small noise behind him caught his attention. His alcohol dulled reflexes never allowed him to turn around before a large claw tore all the way through his neck, sending a spray of blood along the wall and on the fridge. He didn't even have a chance to scream before his eyes stared along the ground, unseeing.  
  
The large creature standing over him curled its lips into something resembling a smile, its large fangs glistening white, its face spotted with blood. Satisfied with its kill, it left the way it came, prepared to wait until the bloodlust returned and another victim comes by.  
  
More minutes passed inside the large room where everyone waited. "Where is Wedge, he should have been back by now. He'd never drink alone." Vick said, worry poking past his slightly drunken thoughts to show up plainly on his face.  
  
"Maybe he passed out on the way." Heather suggested.  
  
"On that generic shit?! There's no way, I mean, I'm just barely buzzed. Jake, you should have sprung for some better stuff." Vick said.  
  
Rez decided to resume the role of the leader as he spoke "Okay, okay, that means that someone should go check on him, and that someone is Gina."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you are the most trustworthy person in this room... and you have my gun, just in case. Now go, and I don't want to hear any more arguments from you.  
  
Gina slowly made her way out the door and into the next room. Looking around, she saw that it was clear, then made her way to the other room. Acutely aware of how loudly her steps were every time her shoes knocked on the wooden floor. She tried to breath as quietly as possible, but even the sound of her heartbeat rang loudly in her ears. Finally, she was at the doorway. She closed her eyes and stepped inside.  
  
A terrible scream filled the air as Gina opened her eyes and saw the macabre scene. Wedge's head was tilted back at an impossible angle, attached to the rest of his body by a small section of muscle and flesh at the back of his neck. Blood spotted the entire area, and there was a small puddle that had formed just under him. Gina turned her eyes away, then screamed again when she saw a large man with long, black hair. He wore a red coat that covered most of his face. On his left arm was a metallic claw. Gina backed up and huddled against the wall, trembling. The gun in her hand was completely forgotton in the absolute terror in her mind.  
  
At the sound of the scream, everyone from the other room immediately ran to her aid. When they arrived, everyone except Rez just stood there, mouth and eyes as wide as they would go. Rez kept his wits and aimed the gun at the clawed man in the corner. "Who the fuck are you and why did you kill Wedge?"  
  
Jake was surprised, he had never heard Rez curse, ever. He must be pretty worked up over this to do something like that.  
  
The man held his hands out in front of him in innocence "I did not kill this child, he was already gone whenever I got here. My claw has no blood on it, and there is no running water nearby for me to have washed it off. I'm Vincent, I live here. Now, I might ask you what you are doing here?"  
  
"You really live here. All alone?" Jake asked, excited.  
  
"Yes I do, but you still haven't answered why you are here. And, could you please lower your gun?"  
  
Rez slowly lowered his gun, but kept his eyes on Vincent at all times as he walked over to comfort Gina, and take the gun out of her trembling hands.  
  
Jake answered Vincent's question "Well, I'd been hearing some strange noises, and I thought no one lived here, so I figured I'd throw a party to find out what's going on."  
  
"You certainly have a strange taste in party locations, and why do you have fake blood all over your shoulder?"   
Jake stopped cold, everyone's eyes were directly on him, harsh stares, even from Heather. He tried to cover it up "W... what makes you think this is fake blood?"  
  
"For one thing, it's too red. Look at the blood on the walls, it hasn't been here very long, and it's already turning a more brownish color. And, you're skin's not cut."  
  
Gina's trembling did not stop, but it was now because of rage and not fright. "You... you... I knew it! You... I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Gina rushed towards Jake, but was stopped by Rez.  
  
"Hey hey, even though Jake did play a trick on us, Wedge is dead, and it wasn't because of anything Jake did. We have to stop this monster, whatever it is, before it kills anyone else."  
  
Heather was standing quietly along the wall the entire time. She finally spoke up, very softly, her voice trembling "C... can we please go somewhere else? Now... please?!" Jake went over, held her by the shoulders, and led her out of the room and upstairs.  
  
"If there is a creature running around here, I'll help you stop it, but I need my gun. That is, unless you'd let me use yours?"   
Rez narrowed his eyes and said flatly "No."  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes." Vincent turned and went out the side door.  
  
"I don't know why the fuckhell you guys are staying here, but I'm getting the hell out of here now!" Vick said as he backed away from Wedge's cold body. Without another word, he turned and left. But, in his confusion, he went out the same door as Vincent, instead of the door that would lead him to the exit.  
  
Rez began to yell after him, but before he could open his mouth, Vick let out a scream.  
  
Rez paused for a few seconds, his Shin-ra training unreachable as the screams of Vick reached his ears. Finally, he was shaken out of it and rushed to his aid, gun drawn and ready.  
  
When he stepped inside, the only movement was the blood spreading out along the floor, Vick lay in the middle of the floor, his chest ripped open, exposing his rib cage, many of which were broken; sliced cleanly apart by something. His eyes were wide with terror. Rez walked over and closed his eyes with his fingers. He whirled around when he heard a noise behind him. When Rez realized that it was Vincent, weilding a large shotgun, he did not lower his weapon.  
  
Vincent's face showed no expression on it as he spoke, seemingly unaware of the gun pointed directly at his head "I heard the scream, I guess I'm too late. I didn't see anything suspicious on my way up... Are you going to point that thing at me all day?"  
  
Rez still did not lower his weapon "How do I know that you're not the one that did it? There could be a sink or something around here somewhere."  
  
Vincent's expression did not change as he calmly explained "For something like this, I wouldn't have even used my claw, I would have just shot him. And you can look for a sink if you want to, but you won't be finding one anytime soon. I wouldn't get this claw wet anyway, it would rust. In the rare chance that I do have to use my claw, and it does get stained, I clean it meticulously, removing as much as I can without harming the claw. So, could you please lower your gun?"  
  
Rez hesitated, but reluctantly lowered his gun. "We'd better stick together from now on, so nothing like this happens again." Rez looked around, then realized that Gina, Heather and Jake were upstairs. Without waiting for Vincent, he turned to rush up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Vincent watched Rez turn his back on him. He could feel the entities inside his head, they were pounding in his head, their bloodlust overwhelming him. He considered fighting it, resisting the urge to let them take over... but why? What did he care what happened to these people? They were inconsequential, just a few horny teens and a Shin-ra officer. Just like he used to be.  
  
Used to be... but he wasn't anymore. He was... this. And what did he care what happened to anyone else except him? Nothing.  
  
Vincent let the swirl flow into him, take over his body. He could see the mist flowing from his mouth, running all over his body, coalescing into something. His hands became larger, gloves covering them. The swirl covered his face, then stopped. He could still see, even though his vision was limited, he could still see what was going on. Always before, he saw the mists cover his face just before covering his eyes. But now...  
  
A loud roar entered Vincent's ears, something he had never heard before. Entering his vision was a large, metallic blade... a chainsaw.  
  
The noise caught the attention of Rez, who came back into the room. It also caught the attention of two of the others... Jake... and Gina. Rez fired several shots at him, he could feel the bullets enter his shoulder, but they only made him reel back a little before he resumed his course.  
  
Gina was also firing, with the same limited effects. After both of the guns were emptied, they turned and ran. Vincent followed, his longer legs catching up with them quickly. Vincent saw the chainsaw take off Rez's arm, it was his firing arm. His face was a stark mask of terror, but he still managed to throw a punch. Vincent saw his fist come right for his face, but he didn't flinch as it hit him. It even made his vision clearer as he saw a white mask fall to the ground.  
  
Rez's face showed more terror than ever, if that was possible, and held his hand up futily as the chainsaw sliced through his midsection, letting him watch his intestines spill out onto the ground before he died.  
  
Gina was next, and just as quick. The only thing she was able to do was toss her useless gun at him, it even missed. This time the chainsaw took her head off at the neck, along with her upheld hands. Vincent watched the blood soak the walls with little emotion. What's one more body anyways?  
  
Vincent's head was thrown forward as a heavy blow hit him in the back. Vincent watched as the arm came around before his head, and when he finally saw Jake, a chair next to his hand, the chainsaw was in the middle of his chest, the rotating chain spraying blood and bits of bone into the air. There was no one else in sight, but it knew that there was one more person left in the mansion and would not give up Vincent's body.  
  
The chainsaw stopped, but the silence was broken by a quiet sobbing. It followed the sound of the sobbing and came to a small alcove under the stairs. Heather let out a squeal as Vincent came toward her. Vincent almost felt sorry for her. With the chainsaw off, Vincent watched as his hands reached out and simply twisted her neck. A wet crunch and her body fell lifeless to the ground. That was everyone.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back in his coffin, Vincent thought back to the people that it... no, that he killed today. Rez, Jake, Heather, Gina, Vick, Wedge. All so young... and stupid. For all they knew, it could have been one of the many denizens that inhabit this mansion that started it all. But instead of fleeing, they stayed around to investigate, and in turn, shared their fate.  
  
Those minor creatures will feast well for a few days. Probably the only time they will for a long time.  
  
Vincent could still feel the swirl inside his head, but it was calm, placated, peaceful.  
  
Sleep soon overtook Vincent as he lay in his coffin. Something that those people will never have. But... that was in the past... just like his partner... and... his life...  
  
  


- - End - -   
  
[Back][3]

   [1]: mailto:Bubbawheat@ematic.com
   [2]: http://members.xoom.com/Bubbawheat
   [3]: index.html



End file.
